


Story Corpses

by Strange_johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Parentlock, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_johnlock/pseuds/Strange_johnlock
Summary: I'm posting the beginnings of stories I abandoned and need your opinion on <31. Dance D'Amour





	1. Chapter 1

Hello lovely people, 

I suggested this before, so now I'm finally doing it. I'm posting stories I started and never finished (which I have a lot of) 

Please 

\- tell me, whether they are worth continuing

\- tell me your suggestions on how I should continue them/what I should change/add/delete

\- and please, if you'd like to continue the story yourself/in cooperation with me, just message me <3 

The Stories are not beta read, I'm posting them as I find them on my pc (English is my second language, so there might be severe mistakes) 

Thank you for any comment, Suggestion and piece of advice <3

Yours, 

Vany aka Strange_Johnlock 


	2. Dance D'Amour

The robot

The Waltz

Salsa

Slow dance

Dance D’Amour

** The Robot **

The first time he dances with Sherlock, they are not dancing together, but next to each other on a packed dance floor. John couldn’t dance for the life of him. He had no sense of rhythm, or arm and leg coordination, so John, being closer to middle-age than to his twenties, does, what men in his age do when they tried to hide the fact, that they suck at dancing.

He does the robot.

Well, he hints at the robot, by two slow, rugged movements of his arms and a tilt of his head, nothing more, before he returns to trying to do what everybody else around him does. It’s a flimsy idea, really, and John would be embarrassed, but to his luck, no one has seemed to have noticed him, or the robot.

Sherlock, of course, couldn’t have missed it. They are face to face, pretending to just be one of the crowd, as the detective tries to find out, how is trying to blackmail the DJ. What John sees, when he turns his gaze to his flatmate, surprises him.

Sherlock is looking at him, and his usually concentrated, almost harsh face, is lightened up by laughter, the lines around his mouth and eyes more prominent then usual and John is quite sure, that in the eleven months of their acquaintance, he has never seen Sherlock laugh like this. He looks young, open, beautiful, and John stops moving, eyes fixed on his friend.

The laughter subsids a moment later, a mask of indifference replacing it, as the detective slips back into his role. It is hard to believe, then, that the amusement really has been there, but then, John is not imaginative enough to make it up. He will never forget it, that is sure.

** The Waltz  **

The second time he dances with Sherlock, the detective’s hand is resting on his shoulder, as he teaches John how to dance.

The curtains are pulled close, and only the lamp over by the mantel is switched on. They are not wearing shoes, and it feels weirdly intimate to touch Sherlock’s naked toes every time he steps on them.

Sherlock’s hand feels warm through the fabric of his button-up shirt and the T-shirt underneath. He is warm, not dead, not dead, not dead.

Dancing together is almost like a hug, the hug John has denied them, in fear that he could never let go, once his arms are locked around him.

“God, John, this is not, as they say, rocket science.” Sherlock huffs, stopping what must be their twentieth attempt. “Look at me again. You take four steps, in a rectangular shape.”

He demonstrates, and John watches his feet, but catches himself not concentrating on the steps.


End file.
